Waiting
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A yuri lemon request from Quizilla with OC/Temari/Sakura


Me: Another of my yuri requests from Quizilla. Enjoy!

* * *

Name- Hitami Riko (last, first)

Age- 17

Appearance- Jet black hair, Silver eyes.

Personality- Shy, dark, doesn't trust anyone

* * *

(Me: Sakura and Temari are going out in this, clarifying that now.)

You were walking along the foggy streets on the Leaf Village, your hands were tucked in your pocket as you looked up at the sky. _Looks like it's going to start pouring..._ You lived all the way on the other side of the village and you could already feel the rain drops hit your head. You looked around and stopped to see that Sakura's house had lights on as you smiled hopefully and began walking towards her home.

You knocked on the door lightly as it began pouring as you waited patently until you heard the door open.

"Riko.. What are you doing out here in this weather." you heard Sakura ask concerned as you replied, "I was on my way home till it started pouring."

"Well come on in." she said smiling sweetly as you nodded walking inside.

You took your shoes off as you noticed your clothes were wet and she put her arm around you saying, "I'll get you some clothes to wear.. "

You watched her walk out of the room and not moments later you turned to see Temari who looked slightly surprised to see you.

"Hey Riko, long time no see." she said waving as you gave a little smile saying, "Yea.. I haven't seen you in a while.. Did you come to visit Sakura?"

"Hehe yea.. Gaara finally gave me some free time so I thought why not." she said rubbing the back of her head as you nodded.

Sakura skipped back in with a change of clothes as she pointed you to the bathroom and you changed quickly holding your wet clothes away from you so you wouldn't get hers wet. You walked back out as she took them from you and said she was going to put them in the dryer as you watched her walk off again.

"She sure seems lively." you said sitting down beside Temari as she smirked lightly saying, "Yea.. But for some reason I'm not surprised."

Once Sakura came back into the room she looked outside frowning lightly and said, "Looks like you wont be going anywhere anytime soon."

You nodded hearing the rain pour outside as she plopped onto the couch waving her feet around and looking towards you and Temari.

"So.. What should we do now?" Temari asked as you shrugged saying, "Well we could do what you guys were doing before I got here..."

You saw both Temari and Sakura smirk as you blushed lightly knowing what was on there mind now.

"What an excellent idea." Temari and Sakura said as you looked back and forth between them.

You were suddenly pulled along and in a moment you were pushed onto a soft surface with someone's lips to yours. You blinked surprised to see it was Temari as her hands roamed over your body making you moan lightly. You felt another pair of hands as Sakura came up beside you and began squeezing your breasts through your clothes as you groaned closing your eyes.

"Care to undress me Sakura.." you heard Temari purr as your eyes open to see Temari being stripped down to nothing before your eyes.

Once she was completely bare in front of you she pushed you onto the bed and took your upper clothes off while Sakura undressed herself in the background. You moaned suddenly as Temari's mouth went over your left bud taking it into her mouth and swirling it around her tongue.

"Temari.." you groaned feeling her teeth graze it while Sakura began groping Temari from behind.

You felt her tug away at your bottom clothes as she licked her lips running her finger over your lower lips already feeling your juices.

"Want a taste?" she asked Sakura as Sakura began sucking on her finger while you watched silently.

"Mm.. You taste good Riko." Sakura said as you blushed shyly while Temari laughed lightly.

She lifted up your legs putting them over her shoulder and began dipping her tongue inside you as you gasped surprised by her quick actions. You felt Temari suddenly moan inside you as you looked over her to see Sakura had slipped one of her fingers inside of her.

"Temari uh.." you moaned as her tongue began thrusting inside you at a quick pace making your fists tighten in pleasure.

You could feel Temari occasionally moan as Sakura was busy at work pumping her fingers inside of her and using her other hand to squeeze and play with her breasts. You felt one of her fingers roll along your clit as you arched up trying to make her do it again. You then felt two of her fingers begin rolling your clit while you moaned louder panting lightly the more her fingers moved.

You bit your lip lightly feeling sweat build on your forehead as her tongue was moving quicker and dipping in deeper. You could tell she was panting as well as her body was moving to Sakura's fingers letting you know she was reaching her limit too.

"I yah.. I'm Temari!" you cried out as you came with her following right after.

Your breasts began bouncing lightly from your panting as she finished licking up her juices before putting your legs back down. Sakura crawled over you as she kissed you lustfully while you tasted Temari on her lips. Sakura was suddenly pulled off of you as Temari held her legs apart and her arms as she motioned for you to come closer.

"I'll let you pleasure her.. This time." she said with a smirk as you knelt down beside her.

You bent your head down and ran your tongue over her clit as she groaned trying to buck into you but was held back by Temari's tight grip.

You brought your hand down as you inserted one of your fingers inside of her as she moaned your name bitting her lip. You began pumping it inside her as your tongue rolled along her clit letting your teeth graze it every now and again.

"Oh Riko!" she moaned out as you added another finger spreading them wide letting her walls stretch against your fingers.

"She likes it when you go fast and hard." Temari purred as she began nipping at Sakura's neck as you nodded lightly.

You picked up your pace and pushed your fingers in as far as they would as she cried out and began panting roughly while beads of sweat began building up on her forehead. She began moving lightly and saying your name in time with your thrusts as Temari was pinching and rubbing her hardening nipples.

"Riko.. Oh don't stop don't!" she didn't finish yelling her sentence as she came on your fingers while you pulled them out easily licking them clean.

Temari let go of her while she fell onto the bed in a panting heap as you waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

She smiled up at you and turned to her window saying, "Looks like the rain has finally died.. I guess that was a good way to wait."

You nodded smiling lightly and said, "I'd have to agree with you on that."

* * *

Me: That's all for now.. I have a trade request to finish and then I'll work on Kisame for my Naruto Lemon Series.


End file.
